


To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny

by Anonymous



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Bad Sex, Denny made me do it, Intentional bad art, M/M, Maybe Alan needed tentacles, grow-er not a show-er
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny isn't impressed by Alan's. . . equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny

[](http://imgur.com/uPFvobW)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny---except for true love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337809) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei)
  * [To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338628) by Anonymous 
  * [To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340908) by Anonymous 




End file.
